Daana Roon
Daana Roon is a mercenary, businesswoman, swoop-racer and former pirate. History "Why are those men shooting at us, Mommy?" Seeing a Wroonian child grow up is a Human parents' nightmare, probably. Daana's childhood was no different. Her first years were spent on Wroona with her grandparents, while 'mommy and daddy' were off on their business dealings. Daana would claim she got her knack of flying from her mother, who owned a freighter and was rumored to be a gun-runner. This would explain how she met Daana's father, a member of the Wroonian guild of Honorable Mercenaries. Between the two, Daana learned many things she would put to good use. Before the Slice The traditional coming of age-ritual for a Wroonian is to be dared by their parents to go out into the galaxy and make a name for themselves. So it did not come as a surprise that Daana would soon leave Wroona for other areas of the Galaxy. Details of the time are sketchy, the young Daana traveling far and wide, though those who do remember her from older times would do so mostly in the Rim Territories such as the twin moons of Shesharile and other planets in the Minos Cluster, Tatooine and Nar Shaddaa. Additionally, she made the occasional visits back to Wroona, especially before and during the Rebellion and the liberation of the planet from the Imperial occupation. All in all, Daana does not speak much about this time, and few offical documents exist. Enter Stage Right Daana's arrival back on the stage that is the Slice was uneventful at first. Arriving at Caspar, Daana soon found her way into the swoop racing team of Simone "Piper" Drake, and quickly rose to a leading position among the lowest grade of offical GSL swoop-racing ladder. The employment with Piper was brief however, and using her share of her winnings, Daana soon went independent, and moved to Grade Two to continue her career. Competition was more fierce here, and although she was not able to win every race, Daana's face would be among the first three each time she did show up for a race. It was around that time that her base of operations moved to Corellia, where she became Co-manager of the Reckless Abandon Race Arena (RASA) together with Drax Rendolen. The pair seemed to have a similar outlook on most things, and it is said the professional relationship between Daana and the Alderaanian was quite fruitful. Step by step, Daana expanded her fame as swoopracer and businesswoman alike, overshadowed only by a rather spectacular crash on her very own racetrack, when the Dianoga's tentacles made her swoop spin out of control and crash in a rather spectacular ball of flame after it crossed the finish line. Daana thankfully got thrown from her careening bike and traded a fiery death for complicated bone fractures, spending some time in a bacta tank. It would take months before she would return to the swoop racing scene, with a new bike and competing in the fourth and highest professional grade. The Ill-fated Mission Following her crash, Daana was involved in several events that would have impact on the Galaxy as a whole, even if she was not aware of them at the time. Jesabell Mooney was a diplomat and zealot of the 'Covenant of the Fallen Stars,' as well as an outspoken Anti-Swooping activist that claimed that the sport was barbarian and endangering the spectators and competitors alike. She was seen protesting on the RASA track several times, and it was said that Daana and Jesabell clashed over the issue in heated words. There were even rumors that Daana's accident was not quite an accident either. Oddly enough, Jesabell suddenly disappeared from public view; the Covenant was looking for information about her whereabouts and soon word was out that it was Daana was the last person she was seen with. Finding herself under scrunity and framed for her disappearance, Daana soon set out to find Jesabell's whereabouts, knowing that after their short meeting on Tatooine, Jesabell was seen in the presence of a man named Orson. Tracking the man down, however, was more difficult than first anticipated and in the end, Daana would meet Jesabell first. Being attacked by the woman with a poisoned knife came as a surprise for Daana, and although she was able to subdue the woman with little damage to herself, events forced her to keep Jesabell a prisoner. A meeting with the strange alien named Simon fortified the suspicion that Orson used mind controlling techniques on Jesabell and the attack was his doing to start with. Being offered twenty-thousand credits for the capture of Orson by Simon, a man she was seeking anyway, sealed the deal between her and the Dark Jedi. During the next few months Daana would be seen on a wild chase across the slice, with pursuers on her heels as much as she herself would be pursuing Orson and the Uwannabuyim, the ship he was traveling on. Violence errupted on several occasions, including a suspected bomb-threat made by Daana and Jesabell to the swoop races on Caspar, which followed several bombs exploding on ships in Union Starport, a full out firefight with a whole squad of Espos on Nar Shaddaa, and several smaller incidents including bounty hunters that were looking for Simon. In the end, it left Orson dead at the hands of Simon, who himself was mortally wounded and his body taken away by unknown agents. One of her ships was gutted by an Espo storm commando unit, and with a circular hole in the hull where Simon had cut it open to escape and Daana faced criminal charges on Caspar on space regulation violations and suspected terrorism, even if those were dropped a short time after she turned herself in to the authorities there. An bounty of fifty thousand credits posted on her head in the underworld by Smuggler Talon Karrde remained uncollected and likewise was recalled after a couple of weeks. Respectable Businesswoman The most surprising thing would be that Daana made her reapparance in the limelight after buying out a majority share of stocks in RMS a few months after the dust settled and her return to the swoop-racing scene had been completed. A sudden drop of the Correllian based Shipping and Manufacturing company following a surprising sell out of stock the NR Goverment held on the company allowed her to secure herself a majority share of the company and thusly appointing herself as CEO. RMS began recovery from its economic decline shortly thereafter, despite Daana's lack of experience with large corporations. Some attribute this to Daana firing half of the staff in charge within the first two months and bringing in new blood, and a very competent COO by the name of Dek _____ (?). Begining a promotion tour, the Nebulon-B Fregatte Deadilus became the moving Headquarters of the corporation, the fleet of freighters moving bulk and smaller freight once more and RMS even managed to obtain the Civilian Weapon contract of the New Republic, as well as a promotional reseller of CEC Shipyards. At the height of the company's rise would be the Salvage-standoff in Orbit over Corellia, where the Battle between NR and Imperial forces left large quantities of salvageable material and the 'Deadilus' moved to block the tugs and Rendili Cruiser of the Galactic Shipping Assoiciation from continuing their Salvage operation, disputing their claim of the CSA-based company of a legal salvage operation with permission from the New Republic with having obtained a similar exclusive license from the Correllian Goverment. Courts soon split the debris-field in equal shares and CorSec forces kept the two companies from hostilities. Daana Roon and RMS supported the Corellian movement of seccession from the New Republic in that time Period. The decline of RMS would be heralded by several attacks on their shipping lanes by Pirates and finally by the attack of the Imperial Black Squadron on their flag-ship, the 'Deadilus' that left the vessel damaged even though it was later released back to the corporation. In the last stages Daana was seldom seen in the news, and soon would sell her stock to private buyers past the stock-markets who plucked the company apart to a large extent. Some say a attack on Nar Shaddaa during the races that left Daana being knifed in the back and injured badly enough she could not compete during the races was the reason behind that move and the Wroonian's departure of the Slice. Others speculate the Imperials were looking less to hurt the company and more looking for her or her Chief of Security, Blaze Andael, a former highly decorated New Republic Starfighter Pilot and 'ace' of the famed Ghost Squadron. Return to the Slice More to come: (Newest events. Six Degrees of Mushiness and other tidbits about her operations and ships...) Roon, Daana Roon, Daana Roon, Daana